This invention relates to a crimping press having a ram shaft which is utilized repetitively to attach electrical terminals to the ends of wires and, more particularly, to an improved actuator assembly for reciprocating the ram shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,398 discloses a conventional crimping press wherein a ram is coupled to a reciprocating shaft and, during each single revolution of the shaft, the ram is moved downwardly and then back to its initial position, thereby to move a crimping die on the end of the ram into engagement with a terminal. The shaft is coupled through a single revolution clutch to a flywheel which is continuously driven by a continuously operated motor. When it is desired to crimp a terminal onto a wire, the single revolution clutch is engaged to drive the shaft through a single revolution so that the ram is moved through its cycle.
While the aforedescribed arrangement is effective for its intended purpose, it suffers from several disadvantages. Thus, for example, continuously running the motor wastes electrical energy and generates heat. Also, the use of a single revolution clutch causes noise and vibration. Further, the clutch has to be properly maintained and worn parts have to be replaced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved actuator assembly which replaces a continuously running motor and a single revolution clutch.